I Think, I'm Falling In Love With You
by ainagihara
Summary: Mary bertemu dengan Jack. Apakah Mary bisa berpaling dari Gray? Short Story dari fict yang sebelum nya (Love Story). Based on request :)


**_Jack x Mary. Based On Request :)_**

**_Aku menambahkan beberapa karakter di Harvest Moon DS :D_**

**_Langsung saja~_**

**_Aku tidak mempunyai game Harvest Moon tapi aku punya cerita ini!_**

**_ENJOY~_**

* * *

**_Thursday, 24_****_th_****_ Summer Year 2_**

**Mary POV**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, sejak Claire dan Gray menjadi pasangan. Sebenarnya aku tau, Claire menyukai Gray. Itu jelas, kedekatan mereka bukan sekedar sahabat, melainkan dekat yang saling mencintai_._

Tapi, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan ku. Daripada tersimpan begitu saja.

_"Mary, maafkan aku.. Se-seharusnya waktu itu aku jujur pada mu bahwa aku mencintai Gray" Ucap Claire sambil menatap ku dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah._

_"Tidak apa-apa Claire. Kau tenang saja. Cinta itu memang tidak bisa di paksakan" Balas ku dengan tersenyum._

_Ia membalas senyum ku dan memeluk ku._

_"Terimakasih, Mary. Pria yang akan memiliki mu suatu saat nanti pasti pria yang sangat beruntung" Ucap Claire_

_Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Claire._

Aku menutup buku yang daritadi hanya kubuka karena terlarut dalam lamunan. Aku melihat jam dinding di Perpustakaan. Pukul 15:00. Ibu menyuruh ku untuk membantu mempersiapkan acara di pantai nanti malam. Hari ini tanggal 24, bertepatan dengan diadakannya _Fireworks Festival_.

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan keluar menuju pantai.

.

.

.

"Mary, nanti ada dua orang kakek dari kota sebelah, _Forget-Me-Not-Valley_. Mereka kembar. Dan, mereka yang membawa pesanan kembang api untuk malam nanti. Kau sambut mereka, dan suruh letakkan kembang api nya di sana" Jelas Zack sambil menunjuk rumah kayu di pesisir pantai yang menurut ku itu adalah rumah Zack.

"Baiklah Zack, serahkan padaku" Jawab ku dengan senyum.

Ia tersenyum lebar sampai telihat gigi nya yang rapih dan meninggalkan ku untuk membantu yang lain.

Aku mememperhatikan Zack yang berjalan ke arah pantai, kemudian memperhatikan para penduduk yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara.

Ketika itu, aku melihat Claire sedang susah payah mendorong meja yang lumayan besar untuk di pindahkan. Kulihat orang-orang sibuk pada pekerjaan nya masing-masing sehingga tidak melihat Claire yang sedang berusaha.

'Lebih baik aku membantu nya' Gumamku.

Ketika aku mau mulai melangkah, aku melihat Gray mendekati Claire dan membantu mendorong meja itu. Aku langsung mundur satu langkah.

Aku tersenyum kecut sambil memperhatikan mereka.

Aku iri pada Claire. Ia bisa menemukan orang yang membalas cinta nya.

"Ehm. Permisi" Ucap Seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang ku.

Aku terbuyar dari lamunan ku dan menoleh ke belakang.

Ketika aku menoleh, kulihat disana sudah ada kapal yang berlabuh dan seorang pemuda berdiri tepat di belakang ku. Ia menggunakan topi yang di putar belakang dan menggunakan baju seperti seorang _farmer. _Aku rasa ia memang seorang _farmer_ seperti Claire. Tapi, ia membawa sebungkus kembang api.

"Apakah kau Zack? Aku di sini untuk mengantarkan pesanan kembang api" Tanya nya.

'Apa kah aku terlihat seperti laki-laki?' Umpat ku.

"Eh? Bukan nya kakek kembar yang mengantarkan nya?" Tanya ku balik.

"Maaf, nona. Dia pemuda yang membantu ku membawakan kembang api ini" Ucap seorang kakek dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang kakek juga di belakang pemuda itu yang juga membawa sebungkus kembang api.

"Ya, karena dia sudah tua" Ucap kakek yang satu lagi.

"Hey, kau juga sama seperti ku" Omel kakek yang tadi berbicara padaku.

Mereka kembar dan aku binggung membedakan mereka ber dua.

"Hey! Sudah! Lebih baik kita letakkan dulu kembang api ini" Seru pemuda itu.

"Ah, iya. Mari ku antar." Ucap ku yang mulai melangkah ke arah rumah yang di maksud Zack tadi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah itu, aku membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Mereka masuk dan meletakkan bungkusan kembang api itu di sudut ruangan.

"Apa ada Zack? Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya." Ucap kakek yang berbaju hijau.

Ketika aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Zack masuk dan menyapa mereka.

"Hey! Kassey! Patrick! Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Ucap Zack dengan riang sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Sangat baik, Zack!" Ucap mereka berbarengan dengan senang.

"Mary! Kenalkan! Yang berbaju biru nama nya Kassey, yang berbaju hijau nama nya Patrick!" Ucap Zack kepadaku.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Mary" Ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal nona" Ucap Patrick dan Kassey berbarengan.

"Ah, mari kita mengobrol di luar" Ucap Zack sambil melangkah keluar di ikuti oleh mereka.

Di ruangan ini akhirnya tinggal aku dan pemuda itu.

Aku melirik ke arah nya, kulihat ia juga sedang melirik ke arah ku. 'Eng.. _Awkward'_

"Jadi, nama mu Mary?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah nya. "I-iya" Jawabku.

Ia mengulurkan tangan nya. "Kenalkan namaku, Jack" Ucap nya dengan tersenyum.

'E-eh?' Aku memperhatikan tangan nya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyambut tangan nya. Kami pun bersalaman.

"I-iya. Salam kenal" Ucap ku agak canggung.

.

.

.

Pantai sudah sangat ramai dipenuhi penduduk yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kembang api yang akan di nyalakan. Aku melihat sekeliling sampai mata ku terhenti pada sosok Kassey, Patrick, dan Jack. Mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kembang api nya.

'Dari tadi aku tidak banyak membantu acara ini. Lebih baik, aku membantu nya' Gumam ku kemudian menghampiri nya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya ku pada mereka.

"Maaf nona, orang se cantik mu jangan sampai kena percikan api ini" Ucap Patrick dengan santai.

"Engg.." Gumam ku yang agak risih ketika di sebut seperti itu.

Kulihat Jack menatap ku dan tersenyum. "Mary" Panggil nya.

"Ya?" Jawab ku menoleh ke arah nya.

"_Watch and learn" _Ucap nya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk dan memperhatikan mereka bekerja. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai.

"Ayo, kita ke tempat penonton!" Seru Jack kepada ku kemudian ia berlari kecil ke arah kerumunan orang.

Aku mengikuti nya dari belakang sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di tempat yang menurut nya cocok.

Bersamaan kami berhenti di posisi, kembang api mulai meluncur. Langit malam ini, terlihat dihiasi dengan kembang api yang sangat cantik. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil memperhatikan kembang api yang ada di langit.

"Seperti nya kau sangat menyukai kembang api ya?" Tanya Jack dengan suara agak keras sambil memperhatikan ku.

Aku menatap nya. "Ya, ketika melihat kembang api perasaan ku menjadi tenang." Jawab ku dengan senyum lebar kemudian menatap kembang api yang masih menyala di langit.

"Ya, kau benar!" Ucap Jack dengan senang.

Kami terdiam sambil memperhatikan langit yang dihiasi dengan kembang api.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kembang api berhenti berluncur dan di sambut dengan sorakan para penduduk yang terlihat puas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum? Aku haus" Ucap Jack tiba-tiba.

"Boleh" Jawab ku dengan senyum.

Kami berdua menghampiri meja yang berisi berbagai minuman.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Jack membuka pembicaraan setelah meneguk minuman nya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab ku, kemudian meneguk minuman ku.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama orang tua ku. Keluarga ku mempunyai Perpustakaan disini" Jawab ku dengan senang.

"Oh ya? Boleh aku berkunjung?" Tanya nya bersemangat.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab ku lagi

"Jack?!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang nya.

"Eh?" Ucap Jack kemudian menengok ke belakang. Di ikuti dengan ku yang ikut menengok ke arah suara.

Kulihat, Claire berdiri disana bersama Gray.

'Oh.. tidak' Aku langsung menunduk, ketika menyadari mereka yang berdiri disana.

Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Gray.

"Hey! Claire! Apa kabar mu?" Seru Jack.

"Baik! Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Claire.

"Sangat baik!" Jawab Jack mantap.

'Me-Mereka saling kenal?' Fikir ku dalam hati.

"Gray, kenalkan! Ini teman ku. Aku pertama kali, bertemu dengan nya di pelabuhan sebelum aku pergi ke _Mineral Town._ Jack, ini Gray.. Ehm.. Kekasih ku" Jelas Claire.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah ku ketika mendengar Claire memperkenal kan Gray kepada Jack.

"Wah, salam kenal Jack" Ucap Gray.

"Salam kenal juga, Gray" Ucap Jack dan kemudian mereka bersalaman.

"Mary?! Kau kenal Jack juga?" Ucap Claire dengan senang sambil menepuk pundak ku.

Aku menatap Claire dan tersenyum sebisa ku. Kulihat Jack melihat ke arah ku dengan tatapan binggung.

"A-Aku baru saja bertemu nya tadi sore kok" Jawab ku.

"Ah! Pantas saja." Jawab Claire dengan tersenyum lebar.

Tiba tiba, Jack merangkul ku. Aku terkejut bukan main dan melotot ke arah nya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Kulihat sekilas Claire dan Gray terkejut juga.

"Claire, kami duluan ya! Mary ingin menunjukkan Perpustakaan nya kepada ku!" Jawab Jack dengan senyum lebar nya dan menarik ku berjalan keluar pantai.

Saat sudah di luar pantai, aku langsung mendorong nya menjauh dari ku.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru ku sambil melotot ke arah nya.

Kulihat Jack menatap ku dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyukai si Gray itu ya?" Tanya nya kemudian.

"Hah?!" Seru ku kaget mendengar pertanyaan nya.

"Dan, ternyata Claire menyukai Gray dan Gray menyukai Claire?" Tanya nya lagi.

Aku terdiam dan menunduk. Jack menebak sangat tepat.

"Tapi, sayang sekali Gray tidak memilih gadis manis seperti mu" Ucap Jack lagi.

Aku mengangkat wajah ku dan menatap tajam ke arah nya.

"Jangan menggoda ku" Ucap ku

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku berbicara jujur kepadamu" Ucap Jack sambil menatap serius ke arah ku.

Aku terdiam dan menatap nya balik.

"Ayo, ke Perpustakaan mu. Sebelum Kassey dan Patrick mencari ku" Ucap nya dan mulai melangkah.

Aku menatap nya dari belakang. Aku merasa muka ku memanas. 'Ah! Kenapa begini?' Pikir ku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai buku?" Tanya ku sambil memperhatikan Jack yang sedang melihat-lihat rak Perpustakaan.

"Lumayan. Setelah bekerja, terkadang aku membaca buku" Ucap nya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. Aku sedang membuat novel sekarang" Ucap ku sambil tersenyum.

"Wow! Kau hebat! Boleh aku membaca nya?" Tanya nya dengan senang.

Aku merasa pipi ku memerah. "Bo-boleh! Kalau sudah selesai ya" Ucap ku dengan senyum.

"Hey, hey! Muka mu memerah!" Seru Jack sambil menunjuk wajah ku.

Aku langsung membuang muka ku. "Memang nya kenapa? Aku hanya senang ada yang mau membaca novel ku" Ucap ku

Ia tertawa kecil.

'_Oh god_….' Gumam ku.

"Hey! Sudah jam segini, Kassey dan Patrick pasti sudah mencari ku" Seru Jack sambil melihat jam tangan nya.

"Ah, iya.." Ucap ku agak kecewa sambil melihat jam dinding di Perpustakaan.

"Oke! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Ucap nya dengan senyum dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Aku antar!" Seru ku

"Hey, kau perempuan. Ini sudah malam" Ucap nya sambil membuka pintu.

"Ah, iya.." Jawab ku lagi kemudian menunduk.

"Besok aku akan mampir lagi!" Ucap nya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku langsung mengangkat wajah ku. "Be-benarkah?" Tanya ku kaget.

"Ya, setelah aku bekerja!" Ucap nya. "Oke! Aku pergi dulu! Terimakasih, Mary!" Ucap nya lagi dan mulai berlari.

"Tu-tunggu!" Seru ku langsung.

Ia berhenti. "Ya?" Jawab nya kemudian menoleh ke arah ku.

"Terimakasih.. Jack" Ucap ku dengan senyum.

"Untuk?" Tanya nya binggung.

"Te-terimakasih!" Ucap ku lagi.

Ia tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Mary"

Setelah itu, ia berlari lagi menuju pantai dan melambaikan tangan nya padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangan nya sambil tersenyum, sampai ia hilang di persimpangan jalan.

Aku merasa muka ku memanas lagi. Aku pun tersenyum.

"_I think.. I'm falling in love with you._"

* * *

**_Maaf kalo Jack atau Mary nya OOC :'D_**

**_Thank you for reading~_**


End file.
